


The Law Has No Mercy

by transcherrylove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock sleeve, Cocksleeve, Come Inflation, Crying, Cum Inflation, Cumdump, Deep Insertion, Giant Spiders, Impregnation, Labyrinth - Freeform, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oviposition, Pain, Painful Sex, Passing Out, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting Cum, all the way through, cum dumb, cumflation, giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcherrylove/pseuds/transcherrylove
Comments: 6
Kudos: 539





	The Law Has No Mercy

Koran wasn’t sure why he stole the bread. He’d done it since he was a child, nicking bits of food from the markets, and he was surprised he’d lasted the past 19 years away from the hands of the law. He was upset that he’d been caught, but not surprised. He’d expected to have been caught a long time ago, but he supposed he’d gotten quite good at his bad habit. It was just unlucky that someone had been gazing at him as he’d pocketed the small bun.

It wasn’t that he needed it. He had been a blacksmiths apprentice, he wasn’t incredibly short of coin. He could afford his food and board, in fact he spent the little he had left over on liquor.

He had never felt remorse for his theivery, however as he sat in the corner of a very damp and cramped cell, he could admit he felt remorse for being caught. He had never felt fear when he stole food, it was exciting and fun, but the fear he felt now left him wondering if it had been worth it.

He knew the verdict. There was a reason crime was so rare in Wellbrooke - they had the same punishment for all crimes. Sacrifice. He wasn’t sure what happened to the criminals, or sacrifices, but he knew they never came back. The guards and government were the only ones who knew, and they were sworn to secrecy.

Of course a few had slipped once or twice, but it was only enough information to create outrageous rumours. Things like demons and monsters eating the innards of criminals, pulling out their intestines and eating them slowly until the criminals passed out from lack of blood or too much pain.

Whatever it was, Koran wasn’t looking forward to finding out. To be honest, he felt overwhelmingly afraid when the guards came in, their faces stone cold as they dragged him up the stairs and shoved him into a small wooden cart laid with hay. Koran was silent, which wasn’t uncommon for criminals who had been caught. Most of them accepted their fate since everybody knew the consequences.

He was inside the windowless cart for hours, until nightfall, and when it stopped so did Koran’s heart. The doors were pulled open and he was pulled from the safety of the cart, and he realised he was in a large cave with a road that lead upward in a circle. He wasn’t sure if the darkness lead to the outside or not, if it was the stars he was seeing or glow worms. But he was stood in front of a large door that was littered in bolts and locks and he was held firmly as he tried to back away.

The guards opened the door slowly, and Koran was shoved in fast with a small candle lamp. The door slammed shut behind him quickly, but Koran didn’t hear the locks and bolts being done back up as he gazed around him. He was surrounded by walls, but as far as he could tell it was a series of hallways. It was cold and damp like his cell had been, but here there was spiderwebs in the corners and slime on the walls and floor. There looked to be black puddles that could have been blood, but it didn’t smell metallic so he pretended it wasn’t blood.

Spikes came out the walls, the goo on them too, but if there had ever been a person on them there was nothing left. In fact, the place looked completely abandoned, and he wondered for a moment if he would be left to simply starve. The walls were tall and the light of Koran’a lamp wasn’t strong enough to reach the roof of the cave, making it look as though there was no stone above him. But with the lack of breeze and the dampness, he could say for certain there were no open doors exiting whatever kind of cave this was. He also noticed the slight glow that emitted from the walls, like precious moonstone mined from the city on the southern border. Which was lucky, the lamp would burn out eventually and he’d be left with the moonstone to light his way.

Koran moves along the hallways, moving through the archways into new hallways every now and again, still not finding anything. He was sure it was some kind of maze or labyrinth, with the way it was set out. He’d heard stories of emperors many generations before his demanding a labyrinth to be built to contain an outrageous monster, but Koran didn’t believe in monsters. They were just little details people added to old stories to make them scary.

The only thing Koran was truly afraid of was a long and painful death. And cockroaches. Everything else he could handle calmly, even if he was on the verge of panicking. But the promise of a painful death (and cockroaches) sent him into a frenzy. So, whatever was happening in here, if he were to starve to death, either he’d find his way out or he’d kill himself quickly before he could wither away to bones and dust.

Koran had walked around for about an hour before he finally stumbled across a creature. He wasn’t sure what it was at first, it was so high up on the wall that he’d only seen a slight movement. The moonstone’s glow wasn’t strong enough for his eyes to make out the silhouette beyond the yellow lamp in his hand.

Then it crawled down, and Koran’s breath caught in his throat. It was a spider, only a thousand times bigger. He’d never seen a spider like it, it was large and hairy, and it’s legs had pale blue knees.

Koran had never been afraid to the point of freezing in place, he’d never understood the action until now. But as much as he screamed at himself inside, his feet wouldn’t move as the giant spider crawled down towards him curiously.

It wasn’t afraid of him, but of course it wouldn’t be. It was about twice as tall as him. The spider was on the ground by now, and after pausing a moment to look at him with its two sets of black eyes, it turned around. Koran nearly sighed a breath of relief, only to have a glob of spiderweb shot at his face and neck.

The web covered his nose and half of his mouth, and it clung tightly to the front of his neck as he gasped for air. It had felt like he’s been punched in the throat. He bent over, dropping the lamp as he fell to his knees, trying both to breathe and to get the web from his face. This occupied his mind for a moment too long, as while he was distracted the spider had crawled onto the wall and behind him, shooting another glob onto him, this time covering his back and pinning him to the ground with his knees to his chest and his arms tucked into his sides.

Koran started crying loudly, forgetting humility. He struggled to move from the web that held him tightly in place as the spider moved above him, and for a moment he felt a pain in his neck before he passed out.

When he woke, Koran first noticed that he was up in the air hanging in a hammock of web, looking down at the lamp he’d dropped that still flickered a dim yellow over the naturally grey floor and walls. He was in the same position as he’d passed out in, only up in the air. Though, he did notice that his legs were widened so his knees were resting against the outer bones of his shoulders.

His neck and back hurt. He couldn’t have been like this for long, since the candle in his lamp was still going. He groaned as he tried to wriggle himself, forgetting how high he was in hopes that he’d be able to avoid being spider food.

But Koran froze when he felt something push on some of the cords of web that held him to the walls. He couldn’t turn his head around to look, and even if he did it wouldn’t have been light enough to see the giant spider slowly making it’s way to him.

Koran only realised he was crying again when he felt the teardrops fall from his nose.

“No no no no,” he repeated shakily, freezing when he saw a leg of the spider land on one of the threads in front of him. He was shivering in fear as the spider moved above him, and he yelped when he felt something sharp cut away the web and clothing below his waist, exposing his ass and, after ripping a little more, the tops of his thighs.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a shaky voice, cracking a little. He sniffed, knowing it couldn’t answer, but crying in frustration anyway. He felt something weighty and hard on his lower back, and it was slimy on the exposed skin of his ass. “H-hey! What is that?!”

The spider continued moving around above him until Koran felt something line up directly with his hole.

The spider had found sacrifices before, she wasn’t young anymore, she’d bred many broods of her own. This was great, since she was able to align her ovipositor quicker than the first time she’d tried. Though, the down side was that most of the sacrifices were anal virgins, and with her three inch wide ovipositor it was a bit hard to sink it in smoothly. The only good thing was that the tip was only an inch, the bad was that when she was ready to deposit the eggs her ovipositor would grow another inch in girth to accommodate the amount of eggs she pushed out.

Koran screamed loudly, more out of fear than pain at first, when the spider pushed her wet tip past his tight ring of muscle. He wasn’t a virgin, but he hadn’t taken any cock in a while. The stretch hurt, but it was easier with the wetness. He wasn’t expecting it to get thicker though, and his screaming turned into that of pain as the spider sank herself deeper into the sacrifice, pushing three, four inches inside.

Koran could only cry as he finally became the new bitch of the labyrinth, thrashing in pain as he was stretched far beyond anything he’d ever taken. Koran gagged when he felt his insides straighten and stretch to accommodate the long appendage, and the spider sank in just over ten inches of herself before she stopped for a moment.

Her legs moved forward a little, before she continued sinking herself into the boy, until finally Koran could feed her hairy tummy on his bare ass, the bristles scratching his skin as he shook in fear and pain.

“P-please,” he squeaked, coughing and wincing as he tended around the large appendage. “Please let m-me go! It h-h-hurts!”

The spider’s 15 inch ovipositor was sitting snugly inside her new warm incubator, winding around the first bend of his intestines with ease. Koran yelped in pain as she wiggled herself into a comfortable position, before moving on.

It took Koran a moment to notice what was happening. He felt warmth inside him that felt foreign and strange, and only when he felt the familiar cramps that he realised it was filling him with something.

Koran cried louder, begging the spider to stop, but she continued to fill him with her incubation goo. It was thick and clear if it came straight out into the open, but it rushed through Koran’a body and warmed him up until he was sweating. He felt bloated when she had stopped filling him with her goo, and only a few moment later did Koran realise that the tube in his asshole was getting bigger, and Koran squealed in pain as it grew inside him, stretching him out throughout.

The eggs poured into him, pushing through the goo and going deep inside. Koran groaned in discomfort as his stomach grew, his intestines stretching to allow the eggs room and his skin stretching around his stomach as he was impregnated.

The spider pushed her belly against Korans ass as she emptied her newest brood into him, pushing her eggs deeper until there was nothing left. She stayed where she was for a while, ignoring Korans crying, before slowly pulling her ovipositor out. It was slow and it had shrunk after the eggs had stopped. It slurped as it pulled free, and Koran jerked as the ovipositor pulled free with an audible pop, the tip now flared with the stretch of the eggs.

Koran passed out again, and woke on the ground next to his lamp that was now out. The moonstone lit at the very bottom of the pathways, didn’t go up the walls any more than a yard. Koran felt left over threats of thin web as he struggled to sit up, and gasped loudly when he looked down. He looked nearly seven months pregnant, his shirt stretched around his stomach, a rip along the seams.

His fingertips pulled at the shirt, revealing the pink stretched skin of his stomach, and looking around he could see a few white eggs that must have fallen when the ovipositor left his body.

Koran managed to pull himself up to his shaky feet, a hand on his lower stomach as he moved forward, trying to ignore the feeling of cold air on his ass, not even attempting to reach back to cover himself. He was sure he’d collapse if he tried.

He didn’t know what to do, so he walked until he couldn’t, down hallways and doorways and up some stairs and down a decline and through more doorways and more hallways until he finally sat down in a corner. And he repeated this for days, his stomach growing bigger and heavier, his legs growing more tired.

Finally, his stomach looked a little smaller than a nine month pregnancy, but he felt something strange. The eggs had started moving and for a moment Koran thought he was going to start birthing the eggs, but it didn’t turn out that way.

The baby spiders inside cracked open their eggs, not having to breathe until they were released from the incubation goo. They came out of their eggs and ate their shells, before making their way through Korans intestines in hopes to find an exit.

Koran didn’t realise it immediately until he saw his stomach moving, the creatures crawling under his skin. He couldn’t see their shapes, only small lumps moving around inside him as he screamed in terror.

Koran tried to jump up, but found himself collapsing on his left side, and he pulled his knees up as the cramps hit him. He cried loudly as the spiders found their first exit, squealing as an ocean of baby spiders the size of his fingernails poured from his still wide asshole.

Koran gagged, and tried to scream when he felt something crawling up his throat, but all that came out were spiders, crawling from his mouth as he moved himself onto his hands and knees, succumbing to the process. there couldn’t have been anything he could do, only cry in horror as thousands of spiders crawled from his mouth and his ass into the floor and up the walls of the labyrinth.

Koran was empty only an hour later, goo and some infertile eggs sliding out of his ass as he laid in silence, almost seeming like the only peace he’d had since he had been shoved into the cells back in Wellbrooke.

Koran began walking again, only a few hours later. He needed to find a way out. So he walked again, and although nothing looked the same, everything looked the same. Hallways, doorways, and stairs. Moss grew on some walls, and spiderwebs decorated every corner, but thankfully, for the next few days, Koran didn’t meet any more spiders. Not even the ones he’d birthed.

Until he met the reason he was in this wretched hell hole in the first place.

The Minotaur had stalked the human for the food portion of a day, the boys belly skin a little loose. The Minotaur wished he’d seen the human impregnated. He’d never seen a male human impregnated before. But nevertheless, his cock sprung up immediately when he saw the boy.

His cock was thicker than any spider in the labyrinth, the flared head almost six inches wide, and the base of his cock peaking at seven inches. He was proud of his cock, it was one and a half feet long, and it swayed between his thick thighs as he followed the dazed, tired, and limping human.

Koran was slipping in and out of consciousness, and he didn’t realise he hadn’t hit the floor when he passed out. He did, however, notice that he woke on top of something warm.

A large arm held him against a large torso, a flared head waiting at his entrance, trying slowly to push inside. Koran stirred, his panicked breathing already picking up.

The Minotaur ignored the humans struggles, holding the human in one arm and his legs cock in the other as he tried to push the human down on his flared cock tip.

Koran thrashed suddenly, thrusting his hips forward to get away, only making the Minotaur frustrated. The monster stood and pressed Korans from against the cold wall, and it was only then that he realised his clothes had completely disappeared.

The creature pressed him against the wall with its body, and he was unable to move away from the tip at his entrance. It pushed in, spreading his cheeks and hole wider than ever, and Koran screamed so loud that he was sure he’d never speak again.

“HEELLLLP!” He screamed, jerking backward with a squealing gasp as the Minotaurs head popped past his ring. The creature huffed through its nose in success, before wrapping an arm around the screaming human and pulling them both away from the wall.

The monster let gravity do the work, allowing the human to sink down his cock slowly, inch by inch. Koran got quieter as the pain pushed him into a state of nothingness, his legs and arms dangling by his sides as the Minotaurs seven inch wide base disappeared into him.

The Minotaur didn’t mind, he thrust up into his new cock warmer, wrapping his arm around Korans limbs to stop the mindless flailing. Koran groaned every now and then as the creature fucked into him, gasping or whining or squeaking in pain as the cock pressed his stomach out. The lump in his stomach reached his ribs, taking his breath away with every thrust, the lump of the flared head moving up and down his torso.

The Minotaur growled, then roared as it came, and Korans belly bloated similarly to before, but the Minotaur didn’t stop fucking his hole, continuing to thrust with a cock still rock hard until it came again, and Koran passed out while the beast emptied its second laid inside him.

The beast sat on the floor with the human still wrapped around his cock, limp as his cock grew hard again. It lazily moved the human up and down its cock, the lump no longer visible past the gush of thick cum inside his intestines.

The fourth time the Minotaur released itself, Koran gurgled quietly, still unconscious, as cum began dribbling from between his lips.

Perhaps he woke up in the labyrinth, or perhaps he woke back up in hell, but from then on it didn’t stop. The Minotaur kept Koran on his cock and fucked him every time it got hard, and Koran vomited the cum that the giant cock blocked from coming out his asshole.


End file.
